A wireless tracking device or “tag” can use various technologies such as Global Positioning System (GPS), Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), and General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), to track and report movements of an asset (e.g., a shipping container) on which the device is mounted. Conventional wireless monitoring devices report locations to a tracking service on a set schedule, regardless of whether the location data is needed by users of the tracking service.